


from napoleon, to you

by pvwork



Category: Sym-Bionic Titan
Genre: Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-12
Updated: 2013-09-12
Packaged: 2017-12-26 09:58:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/964625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pvwork/pseuds/pvwork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ilana begins to forget the finer details of life on Galaluna.</p>
            </blockquote>





	from napoleon, to you

The sound of gunshots wakes Ilana and she falls to the ground in a tangle of blankets and cushions. 

She groans as she sits up, rubbing her temples with her hands and leaning back against the couch to better regard the television before her that is broadcasting some kind of military documentary. 

Ilana turns away when a much younger General Steel appears on the screen. He hasn't had the time to develop his truly impressive mustache just yet, that much she can see from the corner of her eye. She had been dreaming of home, of the circumstances leading up to her departure.

She takes a deep breath. She will not cry, even though there is definitely a metal fist clamped around each of her lungs, making it hard to breathe and chilling her heart with an icy burn. 

It hurts her to think that she no longer remembers every single detail of her life from before. She remembers falling asleep to the sound of soldier's reciting a pledge to a flag, but she doesn't remember which way the wrist twists, or how each finger is supposed to curl when saluting a member of the royal family on Galaluna. Her dreams were all wrong, like all dreams, just this side of too flimsy when it came to reality. 

The buzzing feeling under her feet as the escape pod prepared for takeoff, the image of her city spewing smoke, the too-full silence that filled up the cabin of the pod for much too long, those are the things she remembers vividly, but her life on Galaluna and the daily rituals she had taken for granted, are all fading away, piece by piece. Lost to her. 

"Lance? Lance?" 

Lance's head pops into the living room from the kitchen. 

"Hey," He says, "You're awake. Octus just ordered dinner. We're having Chinese, so you can wrestle with those chopsticks as much as you want tonight." 

There's another thing that's lost her, the formality that had once stood between her and Lance like a ten ton wall. On Earth, they are just Ilana and Lance, and while he is still sworn to protect her, she has shown that she can fight besides him (has to, in some cases). It's nice that she can just turn off the TV and walk into the kitchen, rubbing her eyes sleepily, not having to mask her vulnerability, and sit down to a dinner where she makes a huge mess while enjoying the company of good friends like Octus and Lance, who have, lately, become more and more like her family.

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by Ep. 16, "Escape from Galaluna". I like the thought that on some planet far, far away things are a little different, so I justified Lance's salute to myself.


End file.
